1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining structure for removably connecting and maintaining electrical engagement between a light bulb and more particularly, a lamp base portion thereof with an electrically wired socket. The squeezing socket wall changes the dimensions and shape of these walls that allows the releasing of mated protrusions on opposite parts, to permit the removal of the lamp base from the socket.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to provide a latching structure designed to removably maintain a light bulb and base portion thereof within an electrical socket which is wired for providing electrical current to the light bulb for activation thereof.
The Livermore U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,158 discloses a bulb holder assembly including a mounting carrying a coupling toward one end whereby the one end can be inserted into an aperture in a supporting wall and secured therein. The bulb holder assembly includes a bulb holder removably mounted in the end of the mounting with the coupling. The bulb holder is capable of being inserted into the aperture with the mounting as a unit from one side of the supporting wall to project through the aperture for removal from the mounting from the other side of the supporting wall. As a result, in order to change a faulty or used bulb, the holder can be removed from the rear of the supporting wall by withdrawing the holder from the mounting or, alternatively, the mounting can be disconnected from the front of the aperture and the holder detached from the mounting. Thus, a bulb can be changed from the front or the rear.
The Van Sickler U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,126 discloses a decorative string set used for Christmas lighting. The string set comprises various embodiments of clamping means which provide positive retention of incandescent lamps to their respective electrical sockets.
The Kelner U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,396 discloses a light bulb assembly composed of (a) a light bulb and a base in electrical engagement in (b) a wired plug and (c) a keeper to keep the assembly together; the keeper includes a cap with an opening in the upper surface for passage of the bulb and with the axial face of the cap in engagement with the axial face of the bulb base, and not the bulb, and with the annular portion of the cap having a portion on it for normal hooked-up engagement with a companionate portion on the plug to keep the light bulb in electrical engagement with the wired plug in normal use.
The Schaef U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,258 discloses a bulb in a base that fits within a socket. The base has a flange and the socket has a flange, such that these flanges contact each other whenever the base is inserted into the socket. There is a connector means generally in the form of an exteriorly mounted collar type structure that fits over these flanges when in contact with each other.